Isan Jooryoku
Isan Jooryoku '(重力 遺産 ''Jūryoku Isan), also known by his Hero Name '''Super Guy, is a Pro Hero and teacher at U.A. High. He is known as the No. 3 Hero in Japan, only surpassed by All Might and Endeavor. He is the homeroom teacher of Class 2-A. Appearance Isan possesses a light skin tone, black eyes, and straight, ear-length, black hair. He dresses in a black suit with a grey, button-up shirt, black tie, black blazer, and a black overcoat. He is often seen with a solemn expression, and a cigarette in his mouth when he's not on school grounds. Unlike most Heroes, or even Heroes in training, Isan doesn't wear a Hero Costume. Personality Isan appears as a happy, joyous individual, performing his civic duties to the public as he saves lives. Even in class he appears as a happy, energetic man, even in comparison to All Might. However, this is just a facade to hide his true feelings. In actuality, Isan despises being a Hero. While he does enjoy helping people, and finds it to be his civic duty, he does not like the media attention he receives, and preferred the days of almost complete anonymity. This is why he doesn't wear a Hero Costume, he finds it pointless to hide because everyone already knows who he is. As such, he wears a solemn expression to hide in plain sight, with citizens not recognizing him between his battles and everyday life. He also developed a bad smoking habit to try to cope with his lifestyle. As such, Isan trains students at U.A. in order to pass on the torch so that he can retire. History Isan was around when Heroes began rising in popularity. Due to his powerful Quirk, and his great sense of justice, Isan's son encouraged him to become a hero. Over time, Isan soared in popularity, rising in the ranks to become the No. 3 hero in Japan. Unfortunately, the paparazzi always following Isan, and the unending battles against Villains took its tole on Isan mentally and physically. Isan became disillusioned by the current Hero society, seeing himself as unfit to be a part of it. However, he still believed in the need for Heroes to be active, and, as such, became a teacher at U.A. a few years before All Might. Isan still used his public persona during his classes, most notably with Class 2-A (then 1-A), but a few of his closer students eventually found out the truth. Isan still acts joyful with his students however, even after his true personality was brought to life, due to his habits and his love for his students. Quirk and Abilities Gravitas '(グラビタス ''Gurabitasu): Isan's Quirk allows him to change his personal gravitational field, simulating increased physical strength, durability, speed, and even flight. Due to the nature of his Quirk, many have mistaken it for a simple strength enhancing Quirk. While his Quirk can potentially make him strong enough to destroy entire buildings, generate powerful shockwaves with the wave of his hand, and nullify any attack sent his way due to his high personal gravity, Isan's Quirk has one glaring weakness: If he were to make himself too heavy he'd break through the floor and the increased weight would make him unable to move. Isan also can't make himself too light, or else he'd float infinitely and off into space. His Quirk can't be used selectively, or else the different gravities of his body would completely tear him apart. Isan can only affect the gravity of himself, with the gravitational changes only activating within Isan's own bioelectrical aura. Despite these shortcomings, Isan's usage of his Quirk is great enough that he's become one of the top Heroes in the country. * '''Gravity Pulse (重力パルス Jūryoku Parusu):''' Isan's special move. Isan is able to temporarily massively extend the radius of his Quirk, making it from just a few centimeters away from his body to several meters. This can only b active for a few seconds at best, and when activated only serves to push away opposition. The technique then disappears almost as soon as it appeared. Doing this several times in succession can leave Isan tired out from the strain, meaning that he can only use this technique sparingly. '''Overall Abilities: Isan's Quirk may be powerful, but it's his overall abilities that make him a true threat. Isan is vastly intelligent, enough so to become an effective teacher and outsmart opponents in combat. He is also skilled in hand-to-hand combat, using it to overwhelm opposition without even using his Quirk, or otherwise use it in conjunction with his Quirk to completely overwhelm targets. Isan's skill is great enough to become the No. 3 Hero in Japan. Trivia * Isan's favorite things are smoking and his son * Isan's least favorite things are Hero worship and the paparazzi. Category:Male Category:Quirk User Category:Emitter Quirk User Category:Hero Category:Teacher Category:U.A. Teacher Category:Pro Hero Category:Class 2-A